


In Your Heart

by memefucker69



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A special moment on the veranda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> taken from my clearao prompt blog, crystallinekisses.

Anxiously, he circled the room. Once, twice, three times, and then more—he didn’t even bother to count how many. He was nervous, very nervous—extremely nervous. Aoba would be home anytime now.   
Of course, Aoba had no idea how special this day would be—or could be. 

He had to say yes, right? Aoba told him many times, oh so many times, that he loved him. If that love was truly absolute, then his master would never deny his request. Yet, Clear was still a worrywart as always. 

He paused in his circling at the sound of the lock on the front door clicking open. Aoba was home.

Clutching the small velvet box in his hand, Clear stuffed it into his pocket. Everything would go well, he knew it would. 

Hurrying down the stairs, Clear immediately pounced onto Aoba with a tight hug. “Aoba-san!”

“Whoa!” The blue-haired male stumbled on his feet, backing into a wall as Ren poked his head out of Aoba’s bag to see what the commotion was. “Clear?! Jeez, don’t scare me like that!”

“I’m sorry, Aoba-san,” he apologized before squeezing the shorter male tighter. “I’m just really happy to see you.”

“I wasn’t gone longer than yesterday…?” Aoba furrowed his brows in confusion. Clear was acting strange. Well, stranger than the usual. “Is something wrong?”

“Hmm? No, of course not!” Clear gave the most innocent smile and pulled away to tug on Aoba’s arm. “I’ve already prepared dinner since Tae-san said she’d be coming home late today.”

Earlier in the week, the android had sat down and talked to Aoba’s grandmother about his plans, asking for her permission as well. Of course, she agreed and even said she’d allow him privacy for some part of the evening. Clear said it wasn’t necessary, but Tae wanted to anyways.

“Oh? Where’d she go?”

“She didn’t say, but I assume she went to visit one of her friends down the street.”

On their way to the kitchen, Aoba could smell the delectable scent of something familiar. His eyes went wide, and he immediately dashed into the kitchen. 

“Clear, you…”

The table or decoration wasn’t anything extravagant. What was truly capturing Aoba’s attention was the big bowl of his favorite food sitting in the center of the table. It looked almost exactly how Granny usually prepared it. Small bowls of miso soup accompanied it, along with the usual bowls of rice for each of them. 

With an overjoyed expression, Clear sat down along with Aoba, side-by-side. “Tae-san told me that nikujaga was your favorite. She gave me her personal recipe too.”

With a sidelong glance, Aoba narrowed his eyes. “…This really isn’t a special occasion?”

“Every day with Aoba-san is special to me.” The android smiled again.

The other male sighed. “You’re not making any sense, as usual.”

Without another word, they both clasped their hands in a prayer. “Thank you for the food.”

Bringing the first bite to his mouth, Aoba hummed at the familiar flavor. Granny’s nikujaga was the best of the best. He’d always enjoyed it since he was a child. Glancing up, he noticed Clear’s expectant eyes.   
“It’s delicious,” Aoba grinned. “Thank you, Clear.”

A sigh of relief left the white-haired man and he too began to eat. 

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly. Aoba told Clear about his day, the annoying brats causing a ruckus in the shop, and Koujaku stopping by just to visit. Aoba also had dropped by to visit Mizuki in his shop, carrying another delivery there. Clear listened happily, commenting here and there, though his mind was elsewhere.

Afterwards, they cleaned up and headed to Aoba’s room. Clear bit his lip, but quickened his resolve. He would do it; he could do it. Aoba took off his jacket and stretched a bit as Ren headed towards the bed and curled up there. Aoba also started towards the bed before Clear stopped him. 

“Um, Aoba-san, care to join me outside on the veranda?” he asked, pointing towards the balcony door. 

“Uh, sure,” the other male blinked and complied, heading outside and relishing in the cool evening air as he leaned against the railing. 

It was quiet for a bit as Clear looked down at his feet. Glancing over, Aoba scooted closer to the android. “Alright, Clear, what’s up? You’ve been acting strangely since I got home.”

The taller male tensed for a moment before he gulped. “Um, Aoba-san, I wanted…to ask you something.”

Thinking that it was one of Clear’s usual curious questions, Aoba shrugged. “Ask away,” 

Pausing, Clear gathered himself and turned towards Aoba, reaching out to grasp one of his hands gently, lovingly. “Aoba-san, I…love you will all of my heart. I will always, always love you—even we can never be together again, I will still love you. I love the way Aoba-san smiles. I love how you blush when I kiss you or touch you. I love how Aoba-san has taught me so much. All of it…I love.” 

Aoba’s hazel hues were wide with astonishment, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. But, Clear wasn’t finished just yet.

“So—“

Clear reached into his pocket as he dropped down to one knee, looking up to Aoba with slightly watery pink eyes. A small, velvet black box was placed into the hand Clear was still holding, and Aoba realized quickly what was happening.

“I want Aoba-san to marry me,” whispered the android, flipping open the box to reveal a simple silver ring with the kanji of “always” engraved into it. 

For a second, Aoba was frozen with pure shock. Nothing could have prepared him for this moment, nothing at all. He’d always heard that girls could tell when they were going to get proposed to, but he hadn’t anticipated this whatsoever. 

Clear was soon filled with the fear of rejection at Aoba’s silence and continuous shocked visage. Tears sprung to the corner of his eyes and he looked away. It was hopeless, wasn’t it?

“Yes,”

It came as a whisper, but Clear definitely heard it and immediately looked up with wide eyes to see Aoba smiling. A hand stroked his cheek and Clear kissed it. “…Really?”

“Of course,” Aoba grinned, sniffling as he did so, causing Clear to notice the tears slipping down his cheeks. Standing, he wiped the saltwater from Aoba’s face with his thumbs. Their eyes met, heartfelt pink meeting watery hazel, and slowly their lips met. Aoba threw his arms around Clear’s neck, deepening the kiss. It was passionate, loving, conveying every bit of emotion not able to be understood from just words.

Once they parted, catching their breath, Clear took the box from Aoba’s hand, taking the ring. Grabbing ahold of his right hand, he carefully slid the ring onto Aoba’s ring finger.

“Why ‘always’?” murmured the vibrant-haired man. 

Clear smiled and held Aoba’s hand in his, holding it up to his lips to place a kiss there. He closed his eyes for a moment before simply answering.

“Because I will always be with you, Aoba-san,” 

Aoba blinked before smiling happily. “Yeah, same here, Clear, until the end—no, even then, I’ll be with you.”

“Eh?” 

“In here,” he pressed a hand to Clear’s chest, where his heart would be. “I’ll be in your heart.”

The android’s breath hitched, and he gripped the hand there as well.

“Yes.”


End file.
